Plan B
by Anna Whitlinger
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Prussia has a something special planned. But everything takes a different course when Hungary finds him first. A late PruHun oneshot for Valentine's Day.


**Dreadfully late for Valentine's Day, but I had to finish this. This pairing is AWESOME. As awesome as Prussia can be. :D **

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**_._Prussia_._**

Prussia had never been expecially talented at making chocolates, but he knew his were definitely more awesome than Austria's. Well, he hoped.

The German nation paced back and forth with his chocolate and flowers in front of Hungary's house, waiting for his chance. The day was still young and Austria (probably) was still sleeping, so he (probably) wouldn't arrive just yet. Prussia just had to wait for Hungary to come out with _her _chocolate, which he had found her making the night before. Deep down in his heart, below the levels of his incredibly large ego, Prussia felt a little sad when he learned she was making them for Austria and not for…actually, that sentence was too unawesome to finish.

His plan was to "accidentally" bump into Hungary, say a few words of greeting, and get into some nice small talk. Then he'd give her the chocolate and flowers, which obviously were better than anything the stupid aristocrat made. He would turn the topic to lunch and ask if she wanted to have it with him later at the local German restaurant. After lunch...

"Hey Prussia, what are you doing hiding behind my tree?" Hungary called.

"GAAH!" Prussia jumped and spun around. "Hungary! W-What are you doing here?"

"This is my house, you idióta," she answered. She was wearing a traditional Hungarian dress and was carrying a small bag. "I should be asking: what are _you _doing here?"

"I was just taking a walk," he said. "You know, a stroll around the neighborhood…"

"Liar. You never take 'walks' unless you have something planned. And what are you hiding behind your back?" Hungary moved closer.

"N-Nothing!" Prussia backed away as she tried to look behind him.

"Oh, really? Let me see." She made a grab for them and the gifts slipped out of his hands, tumbling into the sweet spring grass.

A box of homemade chocolate. A bouquet of beautiful, rose pink tulips. Hungary stared at the gifts, her face the look of utter surprise.

"Those are the flowers of my nation," she said softly, after a moment of silence.

Prussia realized what was happening and grabbed the flowers and chocolate off the ground. "So!" he said cheerfully. "Where are you headed on this beautiful day?"

"Austria's house," she answered, "but what was…"

"That's cool," he interrupted. _No, I will NOT let this plan fail. Just keep talking, me. Keep talking. _"The awesome me will come with you, and then we can have lunch—"

"What are those flowers for?" Hungary asked.

He looked down at the bouquet and laughed nervously. "Oh, these? They're for...um, Valentine's Day!"

"Really?" she said. "I did not know you celebrated this holiday, Prussia." She smirked. "So, are they for a certain special someone?"

Prussia's cheeks reddened without him wanting them to. "N-No way! They're for myself, obviously."

She rolled her eyes. "What a narcissist. But alright. I'll have lunch with you."

* * *

**_._Hungary_._**

Something kept nagging at her while they were walking to Austria's house. Those flowers...Hungary knew Prussia didn't buy them for himself. Flowers just wasn't his style. They had to be for a girl he had his eye on. But that wasn't like him, either. He usually gloated about how strong he was staying alone and unmarried. So who had finally made him crack?

_Why do I care so much about that?_ she thought. _It has nothing to do with me. _She shut her mind from the subject and tried to focus on something else.

They had been walking in silence until Prussia said, "Say, Hungary...what does it feel like to be in a relationship?"

Hungary was caught off guard at the question. "It doesn't seem like you to ask a question like that, Prussia," she said. Then she smiled. "But it's wonderful. It is like having a very close friend, only different. You feel very happy, because you know there is someone in the world who loves and cares about you, and will do anything to not have to let you go."

"Well, that certainly sounds boring," he scoffed. "Where's the fun and exhilaration?"

She sighed. "You will never learn, will you?"

To her surprise, he didn't answer her question with a retort. Prussia said nothing at all.

**xXx **

"We're here," Hungary announced happily. "He's going to love my chocolates!"

"Wait." Prussia grabbed her arm as she strode through the gate. Her skin tingled where he touched her and she brushed the feeling aside. "Wanna try _my_ homemade chocolates first? They taste awesome, you know. I really am not that eager to go to the pansy's house, anyway."

Hungary laughed. "_You_ made chocolates? You, the great and awesome Prussia went into the trouble of making sweets for a holiday you think is stupid?" The thought of Prussia cooking in a kitchen with an apron on made her laugh harder.

"Yes, so I did," he said, annoyed at her laughter. "C'mon, try one."

She took a chocolate from the box he was holding out and gingerly put it in her mouth. Chewing slowly, she noted that it was actually pretty good.

"So, am I right?" Prussia asked, smirking. She answered by reaching for another. He moved the box away before she could take one and she frowned.

"Hmm, that doesn't seem like you," he said thoughtfully. "Usually you would scowl at me or use violence. Where's the frying pan?"

Hungary bristled. "Do you _want _me to take it out?"

"No, don't," he said quickly, looking quite nervous. Then he gave her that smug smile again. "If you want more, come and get them."

That was the wrong thing to say. She tackled him and snatched another chocolate, popping it into her mouth. Hungary allowed herself a satisfied grin and rose, but Prussia grabbed her arms, pulled her down to him and pressed his lips against hers.

It came so out of the blue, so suddenly and unexpectedly that she almost jolted up, but his arms around her kept her trapped against his chest. She could smell the sweet scent of the tulips laying in the grass, could taste the chocolate on his lips, could feel the warmth of the sun on her back and the warmth of the person who had once been her rival.

_This is absurd! _her mind screamed. _This is Prussia, for heaven's sake! The guy I grew up with and used to beat up all the time, who was afraid the ghost of his own dessert would come back to haunt him..._

Prussia, with his constant self-satisfied smirk and huge ego.

Prussia, the arrogant jerk who insulted Austria in front her every chance he got.

And Prussia, with his platinum hair and deep red eyes and a different smile, one she found irritating yet could not resist at the same time.

_Stop. It. NOW. _

He finally pulled away and grinned up at her. "Man, that felt so awesome I-"

Hungary slapped him. She couldn't help herself.

But slapping him didn't stop the dark blush that was spreading across her cheeks, nor did it help her meet his eyes.

"Idiot," she muttered, and got up, smoothing out her dress.

Prussia sat up, still grinning. His left cheek was red where her hand had made contact, but he didn't seem to notice. "Aw, come on, you have to admit you liked it. I am an awesome kisser, don't you think?"

"Shut up." Hungary knew her cheeks were still burning, so she grabbed her bag and headed through Austria's gate. "Are you coming or not?"

"I'll wait for you," he replied. "Did you think I would _really _step foot into that aristocrat's house?"

Anger flared inside her and she whirled around, placing a hand on her frying pan. "There is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with Austria's house you-"

Prussia thrust the bouquet of tulips towards her. "Take these. I hate flowers, anyway."

Hungary blinked, her anger forgotten. "Oh...thank you." She took the bouquet and balanced it with her arm. A moment passed, then she said, "You know, I have a basket of cookies at my house. They're for you, so you can go get them if you want to."

"I almost thought you forgot," he said, and gave her that smile that she loved so much. "But I don't think it is possible to forget someone like me."

"Whatever you say," Hungary said tiredly, turning back towards the house. But as she passed through the gate, she touched her lips and allowed a small smile to linger for a moment, hoping that later, she could taste his chocolate again.

**Aaahh. Himapapa, thank you so much for these two. They are just so cute together. :3 **

**Thank you for reading, and please tell me what you thought! I'd really appreciate it. And Happy late Valentine's Day! ^.^**

**...x Whitlinger x...**


End file.
